Ayah (EXO)
by ariskadesy
Summary: [DRABBLE] Ayahku adalah ayah yang memiliki segalanya. Ia bisa membesarkanku seperti ini dan 'mencintaiku' dengan caranya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya seseorang yang kubenci mengusik kehidupanku hingga aku hanyalah angin di kehidupan ayah. It's KaiSoo Fanfiction! RnR Juseyo


_**A KaiSoo Fanfiction**_

**Cast :**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

**Genre :**

Hurt, Family

**Disclaimer :**

Fanfiction ini murni milik teman RP saya, Danti Nadiyah dan saya hanya sebagai _editor_-nya saja kekeke ^^

**Drabble | Boy x Boy | Rated M | **_**Incest**_** | DLDR | No copycat!**

**Ayah**

Ayah benar ...

Aku bukan siapa - siapa di dunia ini. Aku hanya manusia yang lahir karena keterpaksaan. Kehadiranku tidak pernah diharapkan semua orang, terutama ibuku. Aku dibuang begitu saja bersama Ayah yang 'mencintaiku'. Ayahku bukanlah Ayah yang buruk. Beliau masih mau menampungku di rumah besarnya walau fakta keberadaanku masih disembunyikan Ayah.

Ayahku adalah Ayah yang kaya, ia memiliki segalanya. Derajatnya tinggi. Ayah memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar yang cabangnya menjamur hampir di seluruh kota - kota di negara Asia. Ayahku, Ayahku orang yang hebat. Ia bisa membesarkanku seperti ini dan 'mencintaiku' dengan caranya sendiri.

Ayah memberitahuku tentang kehadiran seseorang yang mengusiknya -sebenarnya tidak-. Orang itu berhasil membuat Ayah menjauhiku, orang itu berhasil membuatku kembali terlantar di dalam rumah besarnya. Orang itu, satu - satunya orang yang berada di _list_ orang yang kubenci dalam hidupku.

Aku dipindahkan Ayah ke sebuah rumah sederhana di dekat Distrik _Gangnam_. Tempat yang sangat strategis, dekat dari manapun. Tapi sangat jauh dari Ayah...

Ayah begitu bahagia bersama orang yang kubenci saat ini. Ia pasti bisa membuat Ayah tertawa. Tidak sepertiku, hanya bisa membuat Ayah marah. Aku merasa aku hanyalah angin di kehidupan Ayah. Datang dan pergi tanpa Ayah hiraukan. Aku malu. Harga diriku kenapa semurah ini. Aku... Ingin Ayah.

Pagi – pagi sekali Ayah meneleponku, memberi tahu ia akan datang berkunjung kemari. Senang!? Tentu saja! Ayah sudah hampir tiga bulan tidak datang, hanya menelponku memberi kabar kalau uang sudah dikirim. Setelah itu tidak ada kabar lainnya...

Ayah datang pukul lima sore. Apakah hari ini Ayah libur? Atau Ayah sengaja pulang cepat untuk mengunjungiku? Ayah tersenyum melihatku menyambutnya.

Malam itu, Ayah langsung masuk ke dalam kamar. Duduk di atas kasur yang tidak sama empuknya dengan kasur di rumah besarnya, ya tentu saja.

Ayah melirikku sebentar kemudian menatap langit - langit kamar. Aku meletakan sebotol Vodka yang dipesannya tadi pagi -aku sempat berbelanja sebentar tadi siang-. Ia mengabaikanku -lagi-.

Aku memutar kenop pintu yang terkuci. Berniat meninggalkan Ayah di dalam kamar kecil milikku. Tapi Ayah dengan cepat membaca pikiranku dan mendengus pelan

"Berani keluar. Akan ku asingkan kau lebih jauh!"

Aku bergidik. Tanganku yang berada di atas kenop pintu turun perlahan. Tekadku hilang. Ancaman Ayah bukanlah main - main. Ayah mungkin saja akan mengasingkanku seperti yang ia bilang tadi, ke _China_? Atau bahkan _Amerika_? Atau Ayah benar - benar membuangku seperti ibuku dulu membuangku?

Ayah masih diam. Tatapannya masih setia pada langit - langit kamar. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah melihat Ayah se'aneh' ini sebelumnya. Apakah Ayah _stress_ atau Ayah lelah dengan urusan kantornya? Ayah tidak pernah se'aneh' ini menurutku. Jika Ayah _stress_ Ayah akan menuju sebuah _Club_ malam dan menghabiskan banyak uangnya untuk minum dan menyewa beberapa 'gadis' disana.

"A-Ayah?" panggilku ragu. Ia menoleh padaku. Matanya merah "A-apa Ayah Jongin baik-baik saja?"

Kim Jongin. Nama yang indah bukan? Aku lahir karena dia. Aku anaknya. Kim Kyungsoo. Namaku bagus bukan?

"Kau mengancam!?" Tanya Ayah setelah diam begitu lama. Ayah menatapku marah

"A-apa?" Aku membulatkan mataku. Tuduhan macam apa ini "Mengancam apa Ayah?!"

"Anak sepertimu benar - benar tidak tahu diuntung. Berikan ponselmu!" bentak Ayah. Aku berjalan tergesa dan menyambar ponselku diatas nakas kayu di dekat ranjang "Berikan!" sentak Ayah.

Aku meletakan ponselku di atas ranjang. Tepat di samping kiri tubuhnya. Aku menunduk kemudian, sedangkan dirinya mencoba membuka semua isi didalam ponselku. Dan -

**Brakk !**

"Ayahhh?! Apa yang Ayah lakukan?!"

"Apa maksudmu membuat tulisan seperti itu hah?! Kau perusak segalanya!"

Ponselku rusak seketika. Apakah Ayah begitu marah? Apakah Ayah begitu tega membanting 'sahabat'ku?. Ponselku dibanting dengan kejam. Tabunganku sia-sia.

"Apa maksud Ayahh?!" Aku sedikit berteriak. Tanganku sibuk membereskan serpihan - serpihan ponselku yang berceceran di lantai.

"Tulisanmu di _SNS_! Kau mengancam Luhan hah?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tentang atau untuk Luhan di _SNS_ milikku!"

Ayah berdiri. Tubuhku terpelanting menabrak dinding cokelat di salah satu sudut kamar kecil ini. Apakah tulang punggungku baik - baik saja?

"Agh" aku mengaduh pelan menatap Ayah yang berjalan mendekat "Sakit ..."

"Gara - gara kau!" Ia meraup bibirku dan melumatnya. Aku tidak boleh meronta tentu saja. Ayah sudah membimbingku untuk hal ini sejak 12 tahun lalu.

Agh! Ayah menjambak rambutku dan kemudian membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding beberapa kali. Aku menatap Ayah sayu. Pengelihatanku mulai kabur. Semua berkabut dan akhirnya gelap gulita

"Kyungsoo-ah?!" 

"Kyungsoo-ah?!"

"Bangun!"

Aku mengerejapkan mata dan membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mata. Ada Ayah di depanku dan seseorang dibelakangnya. Aku duduk terikat diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang sudah pasti bukan dirumah kecilku di _Gangnam_.

"Kau ingat padaku, 'kan?" tanya orang di belakang Ayah. Itu Luhan. Aku hapal betul suara khasnya. Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Tapi, jika kau juga bekerja sama"

Ayah duduk disofa yang berhadapan denganku . Dan Luhan berada tepat di depanku saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu menulis tulisan itu di _SNS_ hm?"

Tulisan? Tulisan apa?

"T-tulisan apa?"

Luhan tersenyum meremehkan "Dunia kalian akan berakhir. Karena milikku adalah milikku. Bukan milik orang lain ataupun kau. Untukmu Tuan Xi" Luhan membaca tulisan pada ponsel yang berada digenggamannya

Aku menggeleng. Tentu bukan tulisanku. Aku benar - benar tidak pernah menulis apapun tentang Luhan dan Ayah di akun _SNS_-ku. Bukankah ini jebakan?

"Bukan aku yang menulis... Percayalah. Akun _SNS_-ku... Mungkin ada orang yang mengtahui pass-"

**Plak!**

- ditampar?

Luhan menatapku. "Mengapa kau begitu gugup sayang. Kau sedang berbohong?" Aku menunduk. Tentu tidak. Aku tidak berbohong.

"Kim Kyungsoo. Kau tahu? Kau benar - benar memalukan." Umpat Ayah. Ayah masih menatapku di atas sofa merah marun kejayaannya.

"Ayah..."

**Plak! **

"Tolong maafkan aku Luhan. Bukan aku yang melakukannya... Maafkan aku" 

Ayah mendidikku dengan keras. Karena hanya Ayahlah yang mengurusku sejak aku bayi hingga sekarang. Ia mempunyai hak atas diriku, bukan? Ayah menyambar putung rokok yang masih utuh kemudian membakar ujungnya dan menghisapnya dalam.

Ayah menatap padaku. Mengisyaratkan aku hanya boleh terfokus pada lelaki yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Xi Lu Han.

Plak!

Aku meringis. Sudah tiga tamparan yang aku dapatkan. Aku tentu saja tidak akan mengakui perbuatan yang bukan aku pelakunya. Aku hanya bersikap jujur disini... Karena Ayah, mengajariku seperti ini.

"Jongin-ah. Lihat, anak keras kepalamu ini sangat menyebalkan" Luhan berpaling, dan menatap Ayah. Suaranya berubah menjadi kesal dan imut sekaligus. "Apa boleh?" kemudian Ayah mengangguk .

"Jangan Ayah!" Aku memekik keras. Tubuhku tiba - tiba terlepas dari ikatan dan dipaksa berdiri oleh Luhan. Ia menarikku berjalan mendekat pada tubuh Ayah.

"Buka bajumu"

Suara Ayah kecil. Tatapannya biasa saja. Tidak seperti ada masalah saat ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi padaku. Tapi aku tahu, kalau –

- Ayah marah besar

**~ FIN ~**

Hai hai saya kembali dengan FF baru~ Pendek ya? Namanya juga _drabble _kekeke -,-

Ini FF murni milik temen saya Danti Nadiyah keke. Dia bingung mau _publish_ di mana, yaudah saya tawarin aja di acc ffn saya yang bersarang laba – laba ini/?

Oh ya, _insyaAllah_ dalam waktu dekat ini saya juga mau _publish_ ff KaiSoo oneshoot baru, judulnya "Halloween Party". Adakah yang minat baca? Atau ada saran buat FF itu?

Yang pernah saya bilang mau _publish_ FF KaiSoo yang mirip – mirip Twilight itu kaya'nya diundur dulu deh -,-

Soalnya saya mau nyelesain yang FF OnKey dulu, kasihan yang nungguin kaga update – update dari jaman purbakala kekeke

Okay akhir kata, _**mind to review?**_^^


End file.
